


Police Public Call Box

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [14]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Technology, Badass Boast, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Her Time Lord thinks she's broken, but the TARDIS is exactly what she means to be.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #014 Blue.





	Police Public Call Box

Blue: a ‘colour’, the reflection of a wavelength of visible light at a frequency of approximately 610-670 Terahertz. Box, a colloquial term for a three-dimensional cuboid shape, often used for storage.

  


Can not be codified: blue is sweet and calming (clear skies), is dangerous and cold (stormy seas). Box, holding precious memories, keeping them safe: protection. Box, locking things away: imprisonment. _It’s bigger on the inside._ She has all of time inside her and she is outside of time. She is all these contradictions, like the charming Time Lord she stole away.

  


She is  _the_ blue box. She is TARDIS.


End file.
